This invention relates to an apparatus for generating hydrogen and other gases from the decomposition of organic cellulose matter. The invention provides means for rapidly decomposing organic cellulose materials which may include grass, weeds, leaves, paper, cardboard, sawdust and other organic materials. Means are provided for processing these organic materials such that they may be subjected to electrolysis. The invention also provides means for capturing the hydrogen and other gases released by the organic material during electrolysis. The hydrogen may then be used in accordance with the invention to produce water and ammonium hydroxide, while the other gases may be used to produce other useful products and substances.
The primary objects of the invention are to create a new source of water, to lessen the escape of harmful gases into the atmosphere and to provide a method, system and apparatus for recycling waste material. The impetus of the invention lies in a number of environmental problems which presently pose a great threat to the world's environment. Inadequate sources of water, environmental pollution and the occurrence of the "greenhouse effect" have lasting and far-reaching consequences. Due to drought conditions, increasing population growth and contamination, current water resources are no longer able to meet the increasing demand of the world's population. The ever-increasing rate of the production of waste material has overburdened and rendered obsolete the available methods of disposal; current methods of disposal use precious resources while contributing to environmental pollution. Carbon dioxide released into the atmosphere has become the primary cause of the "greenhouse effect" which severely threatens the world's climate.
The present invention is intended to partially alleviate these problems by providing an efficient device which decomposes waste organic material, generates hydrogen from this organic material for the production of water or for fuel or other uses, and lessens the discharge of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere.